It's Been Awhile
by Lanta Montgomery
Summary: SCRAPPED UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE! Follow Ginny, Draco, and the Dream Team on a trip to outride Voldermont. We have D/G, attempted H/G, R/Hr, all on our way to ultimate Voldermont destruction.
1. Results of Imperius

Title: It's Been A While

Title:It's Been A While Chapter One:Results of Imperius 

E-mail:[Maninyellersiut@aol.com][1]

Disclaimer:Let me check…Nope!I don't own any of the characters (except the lovely Jordan *aww*), they all belong to the wonder Ms. J.K. Rowling!Plots my own twisted creation *g*, so don't try snatching it away!Yadayada!I'm not making any money off this *frowns*, and to the publishers Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Raincoat, and WB, you know who you are!Take claim on your hold!Hehehe!Now onwards!

A/N:Well I hate to hold you guys up.Ok, um…Give me some feedback so I know whether you guys want me to write more or not.Otherwise I won't know if I should continue.This is my first time posting here, and I didn't know how much went into it.Much more respect for all of the other fanfic writers now.*smiles*I'm open to flames, and all other reviews so go on right ahead.This is the updated corrected version!Anyhow enough said… 

*****

"Then you add the horned toad.Ginny?Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes," Ginny mumbled under her breath.She was paired with Ariana Newgit *again*, and she felt that she just might explode.Ariana was the snottiest of all the sixth years and had a way of getting under her skin.

"I'm going to go get the newt eyes.You stay here and add the powdered unicorn horn as soon as it turns green.Right?"

"Yup," Ginny grinned through gritted teeth.She'd do anything to get that stupid git away from her.Ariana left with a last snobby look at Ginny.She rolled her eyes and began adding the unicorn horn."Who does she think she is?Just let me do it, we don't anymore marks off," she imitated with a growl.

After empting the rest of the ingredients into the cauldron she sat down and waited for Ariana's return.As Ariana sat back down at the table she eyed the potion suspiciously.

"It's not supposed to be purple!" she hissed."It's *supposed* to be green!What did you do?"

"Nothing you didn't tell me, oh royal one."Ariana made a gesture as if grabbing on to an invisible throat and squeezing it very hard before giving the potion another look over and turning again to Ginny."How much unicorn horn did you add?"She sounded a bit worried.

"The whole thing," Ginny muttered with a swing of her hand.

"Bloody hell!" Ariana yelled as she pulled Ginny and herself under the table to the sounds of something exploding above them.

"What the..."

"GINNY WEASLEY!" came a terrifying cry."What the hell did you do to your potion?"Ginny was roughly dragged out from under the table.She was greeted with the cold looks of several onlookers, all of which were covered in purple goo.

"Oi!" she stuttered.This was much worse then she expected.

"Weasley, outside, now!" Snape screamed.Everyone was in an uproar as Snape dragged a protesting Ginny out into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind him.

"How dare you!That's the second time this month Weasley.The second time this month!Another one of my classes ruined, another one of your cauldrons melted.This is becoming quite an expensive habit Weasley!Do you hear me?"

"Yes," she croaked through her long auburn hair.She couldn't look him in the face.She had already been giving two detentions last time.What now?

"Oh you've pushed me to the limits!You and that Neville Longbottom.Both prats that can't get their damn potions correct!What is wrong with you?"He wanted to shake her, shake her until her head hurt and she would learn to get things right.Instead he restrained his hands by gripping them firmly behind him and leaned closer to her, practically spitting every word into her face.

"Detention!Three!Yes, three detentions.One tonight, where you will make the potion again, correctly this time.The other I'll have to figure out later.Now back in the classroom and clean up you things!Move it!I said NOW!"

Holding back the urge to kick Snape very hard in the shins she instead retreated back into the classroom to clean up her cauldron.All around her spells were being yelled to clean up the mess.Her mess.Could she ever get things right?Not with Snape watching her like the hawk he was.Argh, another detention with the slimy git.What could be worse?

******

"Are you sure you don't want help with that Gin?"

"No," she grumbled.Ginny was tired of being treated like a baby.Everyone did it, including Ron, Hermione, and…Even her lover boy Harry!Ok, maybe not lover boy, but defiantly in the "biggest crush" category.Actually, Harry didn't even realize she existed.She was just Ron's bloody sister, and he was to busy staring at a long gone Cho Chang.Yup, she had cracked the year after Cedric died and since had kept mostly to herself, not even managing to keep up a conversation with some of the friends she used to be so close to.The stupid git!How could he like someone who had basically taken a vow of silence?Ginny snarled into her soup, earning her a disgruntled look from Ron, Hermione, and (shit!) Harry!She just smiled back sweetly and pretended to be the boring little Ginny, the child who couldn't do anything for herself.Not even concoct a simply potion…

"So how did double potions with Snape go?" Harry coughed out.Aww just the wonderful man she had been thinking about.

"Well, I added to much powdered unicorn horn to Anti-Imperius potion and exploded it in Snape's face."Ron and Harry both broke out into grins while Hermione's face broke into a look of shock.

"Oh no Gin, you didn't?And you're proud of it?Do you have detention with him?"

"Calm down Mione," Ron whispered giving her hand a slight squeeze.She smiled back removing her hand from his and sliding it somewhere "further" under the table.As Ron grinned Ginny and Harry both winced and looked away.Hermione blushed as Ron's grin continued to widen.Ginny thought if he smiled anymore his face would simply burst.

"All right, all right!" Ginny screamed."Control yourself please.I think you have successfully allowed me to loose my appetite!"This caused Hermione to blush even more furiously (if humanly possible) and Harry to grimace.Looking down at the two of them with something sounding like "Oh gods!" he walked around to the other side of the table and sat down next to Ginny.Harry being so close made Ginny's heartbeat madly.Geez, I've really got to get some friends of my own…

"Wow Weasley.I didn't know you and the mud-blood were so 'attached'," came a drawling voice from across the hall.Turning around Ginny saw Draco Malfoy walcing (?) over to their table.He gave her a brief look over (Hey!Was he checking her out?) before returning his glance to Hermione and Ron."I didn't think you were allowed to do that in public."  
Ron made as if to get up and punch Malfoy but was rudely intercepted by a furious Hermione.Whispering into his ear she gave him a slight kiss before turning back to Malfoy.

"Sod off Malfoy," came Ron's voice.As he stood up Ginny noticed the height difference between him and Malfoy.Ron had grown a lot over the summer, and now being in his seventh year he was over six feet tall.He had broad shoulders, and was rather roughly built.Malfoy on the other hand was also rather tall, probably close to six feet, but was built much leaner.She wondered if he'd actually grown some muscle under those black robes.Nope, probably not she thought with a laugh.He was always going to be that pathetic…

"What are you glaring at Weasley?" Malfoy's voice cut into her thoughts.It was always so hard to tell whom he was talking to, seeing that he called her and her brothers all the same name.She looked up at him and put on the best smirk she thought possible.He can see right through it, she thought miserably.She was staring into those cold piercing gray eyes, so different from her warm brown ones.Someone could get lost in those eyes…

"I said what are you glaring at?"This time he gave Ginny a nice shove, throwing her back hard into the tabletop.Ron's face began to grow red and if she didn't know better Ginny thought that steam would come pouring out of his ears any moment.

"Don't.You.EVER!Touch.My.Sister.AGAIN!" he screamed.That was it.He was out of his seat and lunging across the table at Malfoy.Malfoy backed away, just out of Ron's arm distance, but this didn't stop Harry from getting him.He was on the right side of the table and on top of Malfoy in a flash.Punches were flying everywhere, and it seemed Draco was receiving the worse end of the lot.

"Harry.Harry!" Ginny screamed grabbing his arms."Stop!"She was so close to him, but she couldn't enjoy it.Any moment now a professor would be on the scene and they'd all be in trouble.Not to mention the fact that Malfoy would be in the hospital wing a long time.

Under Ginny's pressure, even though she knew she didn't retain the strength to actually remove Harry's fist from Malfoy's face, he loosened the grip and let Malfoy slide to the floor.

"Next time Malfoy," he growled.Actually, the whole situation would have been quite funny if they didn't run the risk of deducting house points and earning detentions.As soon as Harry had rolled off of Malfoy Pansy Parkinson came flying in screaming at the top of her lungs that her "'ickle Dracie" had been scared for life.Malfoy merely grumbled and pushed her off of him.It was amazing that no professors had turned up on the scene.They were nearly always itching to take away house points and assign detentions.Actually (Ginny thought to herself) she had sworn she had seen Professor Dumbledore look this way.Probably just thinking that Malfoy deserves some of his own medicine every once in a while.

Ginny found herself smiling as Malfoy picked himself off of the floor, shoeing away a still persistent Pansy Parkinson.("Are you sure you're not hurt?I can take you to the informatory or take you back to the common room for some rest!")He gave Ginny his best 'I'll-Get-You-Back-For-This-Somehow' glances and stole away back to the Slytherin table.

"And now that that's over," she hummed to herself, picking at the blueberry tart in front of her.She would have liked to believe that Harry had fought Malfoy just for her.That he had brought blood to Malfoy's noise and stained his pale skin just for her, but deep inside she knew it wasn't true.The only reason he had attacked Malfoy was to make a point.'Mess with my friends and you deal with me!'Bah!Boys could be so arrogant and stubborn.Nudging her tart Ginny drifted back to thoughts of her detention later that night.

*****

Running a brush through her thick tresses Ginny glanced at the time.Damn!It was seven-ten.She was going to be late.Throwing down the brush she grabbed at her jacket, remembering how cold the dungeons normally were.She made a move to grab her brush again, but thought better of it.Who was going to see her besides Snape?Hopefully no one, she assured herself while flying down the staircase.She was just at the portrait hole when a voice behind her stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hey Gin, hold up."It was Harry, running after her with flushed cheeks trying to catch his breath.His hair was sticking up at odd angles, and his face showed an expression of determination.Ginny felt her legs began to buckle as he flashed her a smile.

As if sensing her weakness Harry reached out and gently brushed her arm.Ginny felt a tingling sensation run up her backbone, making the little hairs on her neck stand on end.Don't do this to me!

"Can you give this to Professor Snape?"Harry roughly opened her small hand and shoved a bit of parchment into it."It's my essay on Polyjuice Potion.I would have turned it in earlier, but I got caught up with McGonagall.I also would have delivered it myself but…"

"Aha," Ginny nodded staring at her feet."Leave me to do all the dirt work, right?"

"Well," his eyes twinkled.Ginny felt her heart melt in he chest."I figure you're up to it."Ginny wanted to linger, to be closer to Harry, but she was suddenly aware of the time and that bloody potions teacher.Damn!

"Ok," she stuttered before turning and running out of the portrait hole.By the time she arrived in the dungeons she knew she must be late.She swung around a corner and ran right into a solid wooden door.Argh!She reached up and rubbed tentatively at the bump that was already forming on her forehead.Looking up she realized that the door she had run into was none other then the door that lead into her potions classroom.

"Mrs. Weasley.I see you have decided to grace me with your presence.I was dearly hoping you wouldn't show so I could bring the matter straight to Dumbledore.What a pity…"Ginny looked up into the face of one greasy Severus Snape.

"Bloody git!" she muttered under her breath.

*****

After two grueling hours of laboring over the potion, Snape constantly over her shoulder, it was ready.Snape was on her in a flash, looking at the potion with mild interest.

"I'll take this," he scowled grabbing her cauldron.Ginny noted that his nails had grown quite long and were also very dirty.I wonder if he's gay?She way interrupted by a cough from the front of the classroom.

"Well, if you've correctly mixed your potion," he looked doubtful, "then you should be able to resist the Imperius Curse after drinking it."His lips broke into a rare smile.I don't like the look of this."But if not," his smirk was evident in even his voice, "then this might turn into a very _long_ night."Oh gods!He was going to put the Imperius curse on her.That bastard!

As Ginny opened her mouth in protest she heard the familiar words echo in her head."Imperius!"She tried to block it out, but it came on her like a wave, flooding to every limb in her body until she felt like she had no control."Come here," called a sly voice.She recognized it immediately as Snape's, just as she felt her legs began to move under her.I'm going to kill that bloody bastard.As soon as he takes this off me I'll just wrap my hands around his neck, and then this whole mess will be over.

Unaware that she was now at the front of the classroom she was jolted to reality.She could now hear, just barely, the sound of a whisper in her head.

"She looks just like her," it murmured."That hair, those lips, even the freckles are like hers.Damn!Why is this so hard?"As Ginny felt her arm reaching out she felt panicked.Oh Gods!Was he talking about me?

"Grab the glass vial!"This voice was more insistent, more audible then the other voice had been.This was the voice that controlled her, the voice that she yielded too.Yet there was another voice present, and it was becoming clearer by the moment.

"She's small and delicate just like her.Her skin is as pale as the moon.I wonder if she'd feel the same way, pressed against my body as we…"The glass vial that Ginny had been holding crashed to the dungeon floor and shattered.Snape's head snapped up as he surveyed the floor and then Ginny.

"What the hell?" he snapped.Grabbing Ginny he shoved her roughly against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed."Can't you damn well do anything right?"His voice was blocked out by another one, this time distinctively Snape's.

"Gods, her lips, the way her hair cascades down her back…She evens smells like her!"Repulsed Ginny tried to squirm out of Snape's grasp, but found that his arms held her firmly in place.

"Kiss me!" an urgent voice sounded in the back of her mind.Oh no!How could he do this to her?But there was no time to think as Ginny's mouth was now placed firmly on Snape's.

Snape was taken aback as the little Weasley threw her mouth on his.Shocked didn't even describe the feeling as he felt her tongue enter his mouth.He shoved her even harder into the wall, forcing his body up against hers.

On the other end of things Ginny wanted to gag.Oh, this was seriously not happening.She was kissing Snape for Gods sake!She tried to fight the curse, but it was useless.She was pinned to the wall by her potions teacher, who was using the Imperius Curse to get a good snog!Argh!He could get sent to Azkaban for this!

With another intense moment Ginny was harshly shoved onto Snape's desk.Get off of me you slimy git!He was now on top of her, and Ginny could do nothing to stop it.She was kissing him like she'd never thought possible, and his hand was traveling slowly up her thigh.She tried to pull away but Snape pressed her harder into the desk, now kissing her with enough force to bruise her mouth.

As his lips moved down to work on her neck she felt herself arch towards him.Her hands were on his back, her nails digging in fiercely.He began to yank at her shirt, while her hand traveled under and up his.Her breathing was becoming erratic, and she felt the need to stop and go up for some air.As she tried to break the kiss Snape shifted and pulled her further under him.Parchment and quills were being knocked off of his desk left and right.

"Make love to me," a strong voice in her head screamed.Hell no!This was too much!Ginny found herself praying that someone, anyone, would walk in the room and drag this man off of her.She felt like a helpless onlooker, watching as she was sickly seduced by none other then Snape!

Snape had now successful managed to rip her t-shirt off, and it was left in a heap at the bottom of his desk.He had forcefully grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.He was kissing her madly, drowning her in an endless sea.She found that the more she tried to prevent it, the stronger the desire came. Her body felt like it was being ripped in two halves, one trying to escape while the other gave in to total temptation.

Her hands, currently released, where making their way down to Snape's pants.They fumbled as they nervously tried to unbutton his pants.Snape mouth was on her ear, kissing and biting, causing Ginny to wince with slight pain.As his mouth slowly brushed her other ear he whispered huskily.

"Make love to me Lily!"What the hell?Ginny immediately found herself free of the curse.Taking her two hands she shoved them gruffly into Snape's chest, making him break their passionate kiss.

Ginny?Oh Gods, what have I done?As reality dawned on Snape he quickly jumped off of Ginny and backed into the wall, leaning on it for support.His eyes moved from the assortment of quills and parchment that now littered the floor to the student on his desk, clothes ripped and torn, hair falling in messy wisps across her face.Oh Gods, what *had* he done?

Ginny, cheeks flushed breathing heavy, looked away from the hard glare Snape was now giving her.His cheeks were flushed and he was grabbing at his chest, where his shirt was (in turn) ripped open.Realizing that she was still in quite a compromising position Ginny quickly moved to close her legs and sat up.

Snape and Ginny just stared at each other a moment before Ginny, remembering Harry's homework, shoved some parchment in his hand and ran for the door.Snape made no move to stop her, or to look at the parchment that his hand now grasped.He continued to stare at his desk.The desk where he just about shagged Ginny Weasley a few moments ago…

*****

Dum!Dum!Dum!

   [1]: mailto:Maninyellersiut@aol.com



	2. I Wanna Push You Around

A/N: Ok, for all those who are wondering how this has anything to do with my summary, you'll get it later

A/N:Ok, for all those who are wondering how this has anything to do with my summary, you'll get it later!Promise!I just need some time for Snape and Malfoy to show their bad boy sides...Hehehehe!Now, the Snape thing?Aww, we'll get into it during the next chapter.That's if you're still reading it by then.Hmmm...Just a tid-bit for everyone, Harry, Herm, and Ron are all in their 7TH YEAR!!!I figured by that time Ron and Hermione would have gotten together.: )Anyhow, thanks for the reviews, there will be a thanks section starting with the third chapter.Push is done by Matchbox 20.Now onward!   
  
Ginny ran down the hall, hair whipping wildly around her face.What had just happened?No, she didn't even want to think about it. Unconsciously Ginny had begun to cry, but she didn't notice as the tears fell, one slipping down her cheek and plopping onto her sweater.She was equally unaware of the dark figure lurking in the hallway just ahead of her.   
"Creeping around in the hallways at night, Weasel?" asked a sharp voice from her right.Her head whipped around just in time to catch a pale figure looming ahead of her. "Isn't it a bit past your bed time?"

"Sod off, Malfoy!" she cried angrily.Draco was a bit taken aback by the youngest Weasley's snappiness, but he quickly put it behind him and continued on.  
"Don't feel like talking?I'm sure Snape would be most interested to hear you'd been wandering the halls at night."At these words Ginny's eyes grew wide for a moment, before carefully narrowing and then dodging away.   
"Just leave me alone," she half whispered.  
"Ahhh. You see Weasel, you don't get off that easily.You're on Slytherin territory, at night, alone for that matter.Didn't your mother ever tell you about what happens to little girls that wonder out alone at night?"Ginny felt her heartbeat start to quicken.She was not letting this happen to her, twice in one night, for Gods sake!Throwing her hair behind her she began to stalk away.She was immediately stopped by a rough pair of hands shoving her up against a hard wall.Her wand fell from her pocket and rolled across the cold stone floor.Feeling as if it was all a sick stage of deja-vu Ginny slowly opened her eyes, glancing through her long lashes at the pair of eyes just opposite of her.  
Crabbe was so close that he was practically breathing down her neck, sending an all-too-familiar feeling of fear into the pit of her stomach.She wasn't going to let this great big waste of space trap her!She kicked out, and was returned by a hard punch to the stomach.Now leaning on the wall for sheer support she was doubled up in pain, shooting through her stomach down to her shaking legs.She sucked in great gasps of air as she felt her feet give way under her.  
"Well, seeing that you've already made your way to the floor this should make the next bit much easier", Goyle's voice came with a smirk from somewhere to the left of the hall.Ginny tried to push herself up but her legs would simply not cooperate with her body.Damn this! As Goyle approached from his hiding spot, Malfoy begun to close in from his, Goyle with a wicked smile, Draco with a malicious grin.   
"Well?" she shot them her bravest look, determined to hold her ground.  
"Kiss Malfoy's feet, you dirty wench!"Goyle and Crabbe both started to giggle while Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest.Ginny made not even the slightest motion to move from her position, fixing her eyes on a lose stone on the castle wall opposite herself.Like hell Malfoy, like hell!   
Goyle and Crabbe's laughter stopped suddenly and their expressions turned from bemusement to confusion.They looked at each other, pausing for a moment to think.This little girl, dare defy Malfoy, their god and entire life?Was the "Great Malfoy" going to let her get away with this?  
Head bowed Ginny was creating a plan.If she could keep those two bastards and Malfoy, who wasn't exactly to the bastard level *yet*, off of her maybe she could escape.Or, maybe if she could stall them long enough Filch would get here before she was thoroughly injured.She glanced through her red strands to see all three boys staring at her.   
She was seized by Crabbe around the middle and shoved until her face was a mere inch from Malfoy's shoes.They were black boots, looking quite expensive.A little girlie, yes, but they were still quite sexy.  
Ginny found her strength again and set deep marks in Crabbe's skin, digging her nails as hard as she could into the fleshy part of his arm.He flinched slightly but only held her tighter, her feet kicking, down to the ground and closer to Malfoy's shoes.  
"Let the rat go Crabbe," drawled Malfoy's slimy voice."This is much to easy."The pair of hands let her go and she immediately backed into the wall, as far away as possible from the three of them.  
They turned to go, but Ginny discovered that she couldn't keep her mouth shut."What Draco, can't fight for yourself?Naw, you have to get 'little girls' to pick on!"Malfoy's head snapped up, murder written all over his face.It was him this time, not Crabbe or Goyle, that was pushing her up against the wall.  
"You want a fight Weasel?"His breath was hot on her face, his body pressed roughly against hers.Ginny brought her eyes up to meet Malfoy's gray ones, which were now challenging her to say another word.She held her breath as his eyes searched hers, and a few moments later his grip had lessoned and he was backing away from her.  
Malfoy turned to leave, Crabbe following closely behind him.Goyle lingered in his spot for a while, swaying uneasily.As Ginny turned to leave he grabbed for her arm and pulled it back, making her emit a low scream.  
His hand clamped over her mouth as he pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "You better be good Weasel.I don't want to catch you sneaking around the halls again.Next time..." here he grinned, "there will be harsh punishments."   
Goyle tossed her into the wall, sprinting away, no doubt to catch up with his fellow minions.Ginny closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath and slow her heartbeat.Bloody hell! Am I wearing a sign that says, "Vulnerable, Right Here!".  
She ran her hand over her arms and legs, carefully taking in bruises and bumps.They'd all have to be covered up somehow.If Ron ever found out...God, he'd kill them all.She wanted to tell someone, but she also didn't want to be a baby anymore.Ron would go all defensive and Harry and Hermione would lock her in her bedroom.I damn well don't think so!I can take care of myself!   
Ginny stopped as her hand reached her neck.Snape, she thought bitterly while fingering the big bruises.Soon hot tears were flowing down her cheek, running along her collarbone and down into her sweater.She tried to stand up, but found her legs so weak that she could barely move.  
Squinting, she tried to locate her wand.It had rolled across the hall, almost within reach. She stretched out her hand, but it came about six inches short.Painfully switching positions she reached again.  
"Dammit!" Ginny hissed.  
"Expelliarmus," a voice scowled from the corner.Ginny's wand flew from its spot on the floor and into the open hand of...Draco Malfoy!He stepped into the torchlight, shifting his gaze to Ginny, hunched on the floor, hand still outstretched.  
"What?"   
"Pathetic," he stated, twiddling the wand in his fingers.He bent as if to help her up, then, as if thinking better of it, straightened back up again, smoothing his robes."You want this?"Malfoy was dangling the wand right above Ginny's head.  
Ginny made a grab for it just as Malfoy pulled it away.She was successful in grasping it, and soon had it pried out of his hands.Muttering a healing spell under her breath her legs soon felt much better and she stood up, steadying herself.She glared at Malfoy, waiting for an explanation.   
"I figured you'd still be sitting here," he smirked."And remember," his tone grew serious. "Next time I might not be around when Crabbe and Goyle come searching for prey.I won't hold them off next time..." He gave her one last glance before turning and leaving, just like before.  
Ginny cursed under her breath.Damn him!Damn them all!What am I going to do?


	3. Trying To Hold On

A/N: Are you annoyed yet? To all of you who have so anxiously been awaiting the next chapter, ::snorts:: here it is! Fun, fun… This chapter took so long because… Well, to tell you the truth I just had other things to do. I put it off until one of my friends *finally* asked about it. Whoops! Sorry guys! I hope to update more regularly now. Draco/Ginny is coming soon. Keep you knickers on! Hmmm… As always I don't own Harry Potter. I'm so sorry to disappoint you. Thanks section at the end. Chapter title comes from Linkin Park, In the End. Golly, I just love that song… Now on to the er, story…  
  
It's Been A While  
  
Chapter Three: Trying to Hold On  
  
  
  
Snape tossed wildly in his sleep. His head thudded harshly against the hardwood of his headboard. He didn't wince or wake from the pain as the dream he was experiencing continued…  
  
"You thought you could defy me Serverus? That I wouldn't find out?" hissed a wicked voice. "You thought that fool muggle-lover Dumbledore could protect you?" Snape was visibly shaking, a hand moving through his long greasy hair.  
  
"I…"  
  
"Did you enjoy my present Serverus? Did you enjoy her? I thought you would, for I know I enjoyed the child. She used to be so weak… so weak Serverus, but she's grown quite stronger. She's gotten quite attractive as well." Voldemort moved slowly towards Snape, circling him like a vulture. As he moved to Snape's side he set a firm hand on his shoulder. "You can't run anymore. There's no where else for Dumbledore to hide you." Voldemort drew his face near to Snape's, drawing a finger lazily down his chest. His tongue emerged to lick a similar path up Snape's neck, stopping near his ear.  
  
As Snape flinched away from the touch, Voldemort let out a dry laugh. His lips moved closer to Snape's ear as he hissed, "I'm going to enjoy torturing you. You're mine Snape. You're mine."  
  
Snape woke from his dream panting and drenched in sweat. His sheets were twisted and knotted around his body; dark red satin mixing with sickly sallow skin. His hands were balled into fists, his knuckles white with rage. He could almost still feel the breath of Voldermort in his ear, his tongue on his neck. He felt dirty… very horribly dirty.  
  
The child? Dear Gods, Virginia Weasley. The previous night came whirling back to him, bringing scenes of a nightmarish proportion. How could he have forgotten? Had it been Voldermort then? Had he charged him to do such a horrible task? Yes, he definitely felt dirty, but no amount of hot water could wash away his horrendous sins.  
  
*****  
  
The training session had been quite strenuous. Ginny breathed a sigh as she shouldered her broom. Being on the Quidditch team did have certain advantages though. Certain advantages involving a certain Harry Potter… Not that seeing Harry (clad in his formfitting black tee shirt and trousers) during practice excited Ginny in the least. No, not at all…  
  
While thinking of Harry quite filled one's mind, images of the previous night still occasionally graced Ginny's thoughts. She knew she could go to Dumbledore, but something held her back. Things just really didn't add up.  
  
Ginny didn't deny that she hated Snape. She absolutely loathed the man. It was the way he had looked at her, a face mixed with pain and sorrow, that had caught her memory. There was something else there.  
  
It had been easy enough to hide the bruises. While Ginny was most certainly not an expert in magical healing, she did know a few spells that got rid of the more painful marks. The rest she covered with her long- sleeved jumper and a well-placed scarf.  
  
"Well, well, well. The Little Weasel returns." Ginny turned just in time to catch a full view of Malfoy (also in practice clothes) smirking at her, arms crossed in front of his chest. His fellow Slytherin Quidditch members, all laughing and snorting at his antics, surrounded him. She tossed him a dirty look before continuing onward.  
  
Draco Malfoy signaled his companions to be quiet as he stalked after the now retreating Ginny Weasley. Coming within a few feet he snagged her red and gold scarf, tugging anxiously. Ginny had only enough time to register a sharp pain at her neck before the scarf was yanked off and she was hauled roughly to the ground. Damn, why did snow have to be so bloody cold?  
  
"Oh, is this yours?" Malfoy again appeared back in her line of vision, standing above her and dangling the long scarf. His other house players could be heard snickering a short distance away.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," she yelled grabbing the stolen garment. As she forced her way to her feet Malfoy's smirk slowly faded. It was replaced by a look of utmost alarm. Violently grabbing her arm he waved off his friends as he dragged her behind the nearby broom shed.  
  
"Let go of me you bloody bastard!" Ginny hissed. Realizing he still had a tight grip on her arm Malfoy slowly let it go.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he asked fingering a series of bruises that ran down Ginny's exposed neck.  
  
"Sod of Malfoy. It's none of your damn business!"  
  
"When I said… Gods, when I warned you last night about them you know I wasn't being serious. I was just trying to scare you. I would never let them… Crabbe and Goyle didn't do this, did they?" Malfoy's hand was now starting to shake and it startled Ginny to realize that she'd never seen him display such sheer terror.  
  
"No Malfoy, it wasn't your goons. There's no dirt left on your hands. Now leave." Ginny was even more surprised at the harsh tone that escaped her throat. She needed to get away. She didn't think she'd last for much longer.  
  
Malfoy turned to leave, the snow crunching under his feet. Ginny let a slight sob leak from her lips while letting her head fall into her hands. It was Saturday, and she wouldn't have to see Snape today. Her problems could be dealt with later.  
  
"But if it wasn't them…" Malfoy had turned back. "I'm curious. Who left the smallest Weasley with those? And does our hot-tempered friend Ronald know? I'm surprised a homicide hasn't been reported yet."  
  
"Leave," she ground out. "Leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Big language for such a small girl. Come on. Was it Potter, or maybe his little stalker Creevey? He's a sixth year if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"No!" Ginny face flushed bright red with anger. Pushing her way past Malfoy she began to walk away. Crunching footsteps echoed on the snow behind her. Sensing that Draco Malfoy was again trailing behind her she increased her walk to a fast jog.  
  
Her breath, now coming in fast pants, mirrored the very body running just behind her. Ginny reached a sprint, pushing her body to its full extent, as snow started to fall. She was forced to come to a halt as she reached the opposite end of the Quidditch pitch, resting against an iron barrier. Draco Malfoy was not far behind. He was out of breath, his cheeks showing a slight tinge of pink.  
  
Ginny turned to leave, but not before Malfoy made a swift snatch at her wrist.  
  
"Stop," he breathed. He tensed his grip on her wrist, causing Ginny to wince in pain. Draco Malfoy didn't fail to the slight movement, an inquiring look coming to his eyes.  
  
As if in slow motion Draco slowly began to roll up Ginny's jumper sleeve. As each bruise was revealed he seemed almost to cringe inwardly before further rolling up the sleeve. When he had completely rolled up the first sleeve he started to roll up the other. Ginny made a move to stop him before quickly dropping her hand. He knew. Oh Gods, he knew…  
  
*****  
  
Snape couldn't see. The hot white pain that drove deeper and deeper into his left forearm blinded him. He had taken a knife to the mark, scratching bitterly, willing his body to be rid of the horrid thing. Yet it was still there, as dark and clear as the day it had first been branded into his skin.  
  
He couldn't go to Dumbledore. The once gracious headmaster wouldn't accept him now. He was truly an appalling creature. How could he have broken Dumbledore's unequivocal trust? Dumbledore was the last tie he'd had to the good side, and now it was gone. Snape was left an ugly wretched piece of filth, the lowest form of human life. He was the kind of muck that thrived in Voldemort's ranks. He no longer belonged here.  
  
Serverus Snape screamed out as pain engulfed his entire body. Blood was everywhere, oozing from every crack and crevice of his body. Snape knew this pain was not his doing. Voldemort was calling him…  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Who?" Draco Malfoy took a deep breath. "Who did this?" Ginny failed to meet his gaze as she stared down at her shoes. "Gin… Ginny," he stuttered, the name sounding foreign on his lips.  
  
Gently grabbing her chin he tilted it upward, forcing her eyes to meet his. His light gray eyes scanned her face sensing her mixed emotions and uncertainty. Both stared at each other, their breaths mingling in white puffs of smoke.  
  
"Was it a student?" Ginny lightly shook her head before again casting her eyes down. Malfoy's grip on her chin slightly tightened. "A teacher then?" he whispered.  
  
The air around them was deathly silent. Malfoy had paled considerably, the hand holding Ginny's chin beginning to tremble. He shakily ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
"Not Hagrid," he said to himself. "There's Flitwick, but you could fight him off. Dumbledore and Filch… only, Gods knows how old they are. That leaves Dippet, Binns, Warwick and…" Draco Malfoy took a deep breath, hardly managing a whisper. "Snape."  
  
Ginny's eyes slowly rose to meet Malfoy's. As she blinked a single tear emerged to slowly streak down her cheek. Biting her lip she tried to read Malfoy's expression.  
  
"Holy shit, Snape? He… He wouldn't." The hand holding Ginny's chin slowly dropped. "He wouldn't hurt you. He may not like you, but he'd never… Something must have happened. Something…" Draco Malfoy's whole body began to tremble. "Oh Gods. I've got to find him."  
  
Draco Malfoy turned abruptly, running back across the Quidditch pitch. In less then a minute he was out of sight. Ginny was left dreadfully alone, cold snow swirling around her.  
  
*****  
  
Draco sprinted down the halls, melting snow trailing puddles behind him. By the time he reached Snape's chambers he was gasping for breath. He knocked loudly on the door, yelling between breaths.  
  
"Serverus! Open the door! Serverus!" He listened intently for the sound of Serverus's shuffling feet, but none came. He pounded on the door again before hesitantly trying the knob.  
  
"Bloody hell." The floor was littered with smashed potion bottles, broken glass everywhere. Several bookshelves had been toppled over along with the bed, which now lay on its side. An empty bottle of brandy sat on Snape's desk.  
  
Draco made his way over to the desk, glass crunching under his boots. The wall here was covered in splotches of different liquids, most certainly from potion bottles that had been thrown earlier. Yet, there was something else that covered the wall here as well. Draco's stomach clenched as he neared the substance.  
  
It was blood, and it was everywhere. The papers on the desk were soaked in it. Recognizing his own potion's essay Draco nearly choked.  
  
He timidly pressed both of his hands on the desk. The blood was still warm. He carefully pushed the papers aside, revealing a crude carving set into the desk's smooth mahogany finish. His fingers traced the image he new so well. The image he'd known since birth... the dark mark.  
  
*****  
  
1 Ok, ok… Now everyone can flame me. To everyone that reviewed… Thanks! (Even if it was a flame…) IceIceBaby, FireSprite, Lavender James, cammie, Eiez, ~Danielle~, ytfuy, Victoria Black, Ming Li, Li Sakura, MiZ PuNk, samantha, imbrium, and Invisigoth. Thanks to my beta-reader DarkKnight, without who this story would be absolutely nowhere. 


End file.
